


Searching

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [23]
Category: Free!
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Ryuugazaki Rei, Double Drabble, Established Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Hugs, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Nagisa searches for Rei and can’t help but worry about him.[Prompt 23 – Searching]





	Searching

Where is he?

Nagisa’s arms flail as they run, out of breath despite being physically fit. They run through the crowds, trying to find Rei.

He wandered off earlier, and they haven’t seen him since. Now, Rei wanders off all the time (he likes to go to quieter places when everything gets too loud), so Nagisa normally doesn’t mind. But today… Rei had a meltdown this morning, and they’re worried about him. What if he’s having another meltdown right now?

So Nagisa picks up their speed, dashing through crowds of the school festival and searching for their boyfriend, hoping he is okay.

Finally, Nagisa turns a corner, and sees him. Rei is at the boundary fence of the school grounds, sat on the grass with his knees hugged to his chest. So they run and run until they drop to the ground beside him, gasping for breath.

“Rei! I found you,” they say. “Are you okay?”

“It was just getting a bit too loud for me, so I left.” Rei looks at them. “Did I worry you?”

“No, of course not. Well… maybe a bit.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nagisa says, hugging him. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Rei smiles weakly.


End file.
